


Трудный подросток

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О том, как сложно воспитывать подростков.





	Трудный подросток

Уже полчаса Скволл занимался тем, что выслушивал причитания отца. Он всего-то пришел домой с парой синяков и царапин... А отец устроил из этого целую трагедию!  
\- Из-за чего на этот раз? - поинтересовался тот под конец, все же соизволив прерваться.  
\- Из-за внешнего вида, - неохотно признался Скволл, отворачиваясь.  
\- А я говорил тебе, чтобы ты перестал так вызывающе одеваться! - продолжал Лагуна, начиная по новой и не собираясь останавливаться. Причитания пошли по второму кругу.  
\- Какое вам всем дело, как я выгляжу? - недовольно буркнул подросток, вскакивая со стула и спасаясь от лекции уходом в свою комнату. Но отец последовал за ним.  
\- Мне не нравится, что ты носишь только черное! - заявил Лагуна, останавливаясь в дверях и скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Мне плевать, что тебе не нравится! - категорично ответил Скволл.  
\- Ты все время ходишь мрачный, ни с кем не общаешься и никогда не улыбаешься! Ты странный!  
\- А ты дебил!  
Разозлившись, Скволл вытолкал отца за дверь и запер ее на щеколду. От его слов было обидно. Как будто отец меньше любил его от того, что он странный... От того, что не такой, как он хочет...  
Приникнув к двери, Лагуна различил тихие всхлипы и испытал угрызения совести. Подростку мало было пустых слов утешения, да и в словах он явно был не мастер. Оставалось только поддержать его поступком... Это Лагуна и сделал.  
Когда сын заскочил к нему на работу, чтобы занести забытый дома обед, его ждал довольно странный сюрприз. Отец был на совещании. Он выступал перед людьми... Одетый в черную кожу. Скволл узнал свои шмотки. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что отец может их надеть... Тем более на людях.  
Он смиренно дождался его за дверью, обнимая руками коробку с обедом. Это было так странно... И трогательно. Очень похоже на импульсивного отца. Скволл невольно улыбнулся, пряча лицо, уткнувшись в коробку. Лагуна нашел его так и тронул за плечо, привлекая внимание. Когда сын поднял голову, на щеках его застыл легкий румянец.  
\- Я уже освободился, - улыбнулся президент, потрепав его по волосам. - На сегодня все. Пошли домой.  
Весь путь до дома Скволл молчал. Лагуна не спрашивал, о чем он задумался. Сыну это обычно не нравилось.  
Только вечером, за ужином, Скволл решился завести разговор.  
\- Я еще ребенок? - спросил он, пересилив стеснение.  
\- Ты юноша, - пояснил отец, набивая щеки пиццей. Сегодня была его очередь готовить. - Молодой человек.  
\- Я еще не взрослый?  
\- Нет, еще нет. Но уже и не ребенок.  
\- Я вообще непонятно что? - мрачно уточнил Скволл.  
\- Нет, - засмеялся Лагуна. - Ты не взрослый, но ты уже взрослеешь.  
\- И долго мне еще взрослеть?  
\- Нет. Уже недолго.  
Сын уткнулся ему в плечо. Лагуна заботливо погладил его по волосам, предварительно облизав пальцы, перемазанные в еде.  
\- Я боюсь взрослеть, - признался Скволл, в задумчивости не обратив на это внимания.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не хочу быть взрослым. Пока я ребенок, ты несешь за меня ответственность.  
\- Боишься нести ответственность сам за себя? Боишься сам решать свои проблемы? Боишься лишиться поддержки?  
\- Угу, - угрюмо буркнул Скволл. Лагуна улыбнулся, приобнимая его за плечи.  
\- Не надо бояться. Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе, если хочешь. Ты всегда можешь обратиться к папе за советом и помощью.  
Скволл прижался крепче, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
\- Хочу, чтобы всегда так было, - тихо шепнул он.  
\- Так и будет...  
\- Нет, я вырасту, а ты постареешь. И мне придется стать взрослым и жить отдельно.  
\- Ты можешь жить со мной столько, сколько захочешь.  
\- Стыдно жить с родителями, если тебе сорок...  
\- Да насрать - стыдно, не стыдно! Папа сказал, что можно, значит, можно!  
\- Я знаю, что папе на все насрать, - вздохнул Скволл, отстраняясь.  
\- Ему на сыночку не насрать! - весело заявил Лагуна, тут же снова хватая его в свои объятия и тиская. - Папа любит сыночку!  
\- Раз я уже не ребенок, то чего ты меня тискаешь? - возмутился сын, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- А я всегда буду тебя тискать! Сколько бы тебе ни было лет!  
\- Это будет выглядеть странно!  
\- А пусть никто не смотрит!  
Оставив тщетные попытки вырваться, Скволл сдался, потонув в крепких отцовских объятиях. Он хотел добавить еще кое-что, но никак не мог на это решиться.  
\- Папа... - позвал он очень тихо. - Я все могу тебе рассказать?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Если я влюбился в кого-то, как лучше в этом признаться? - краснея, поинтересовался сын.  
\- Просто поговорить и рассказать о том, что чувствуешь! - радостно посоветовал отец. Он не любил ничего усложнять.  
\- А если он меня не поймет?  
\- Лучше попытаться рассказать и объяснить, чем молчать и гадать! И упустить свой шанс!  
\- Да... Да, наверное... А если этот человек слишком тупой, чтобы такое понять?  
\- Что ж ты в тупых влюбляешься-то? - засмеялся Лагуна.  
\- У него много других хороших качеств... - уклончиво ответил Скволл. Ему было неловко.  
\- Ну ладно, - улыбнулся отец. - Ну, думаю, нужно просто постараться все хорошо объяснить. Хорошие объяснения даже тупые понимают. Надо просто говорить прямо, а не намеками.  
\- Хорошо...  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул. Пауза сделалась неловкой. Он чувствовал, как Лагуна гладит его по волосам, запустив в них пальцы. Удачно, что мысли слишком отвлекали подростка от того, где эти пальцы были пару минут назад.  
\- Я говорил о тебе, - наконец выдавил он, пряча лицо у отца на груди.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. Просто ждал, пока ты скажешь напрямую.  
\- Я не думал, что ты догадаешься...  
\- Ну, значит, я не такой тупой, как ты думаешь, - усмехнулся Лагуна.  
\- Прости... - смутился Скволл.  
\- Я тоже очень люблю тебя, сынок. Больше всего на свете, - признался отец.  
Скволл вздрогнул, когда губы накрыл поцелуй. Несмелый и осторожный. Он шумно выдохнул, ощущая мягкость чужих губ, и попытался неумело ответить. Отец погладил его по щеке, убирая за ухо непослушную прядь. Столько нежности... Скволл купался в ней, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Все происходящее очень смущало. И в любви он признался как-то глупо... Хорошо еще, что отец не обиделся...  
\- Ты меня задушишь! - возмутился Скволл, когда Лагуна слишком сильно стиснул его в объятиях.  
\- О да-а! - радостно воскликнул тот.  
\- Папа! - испуганно пискнул сын.  
\- Я задушу тебя в объятиях! - заявил президент, обнимая так сильно, что стало невозможно сделать вздох.  
\- Я же помру! - сердился подросток. - Мне уже дышать больно!  
\- Это сила папиной любви!  
Скволл закатил глаза, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не выругаться. Но хватка все же ослабла. Отец крепко поцеловал его в щечку. Потом в шею... И в плечо...  
\- Папа... Ты меня смущаешь... - пробормотал сын, охнув и зажавшись, пытаясь неловко отстраниться.  
Лагуна только умилился и потискал его за щечку. Его было уже не остановить.


End file.
